


New Arrivals

by ttme123



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Language, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, SSB4, i guess since they're like a giant family, just putting that in case, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(During E3 when this was first announced.)<br/>Three new arrivals have been announced. Excitement is stirring within the SSB stadium, along with feelings of dread. Brawlers begin to wonder whether they made the cut, and with no access to anything from E3, they're left wondering, until the three new characters arrive, that is. T for language, not much though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the E3 when this information was released and everybody was guessing who would enter and who would leave, so that's when it takes place. Originally posted on ff.net.

It was three days into the 2013 E3, an event which all characters were prohibited to view, and the atmosphere in the Brawl stadium was tense. Although some incoming fighters had already been announced the day before, none of the previous members of Brawl had been informed, and many of them were getting nervous.

“I’m telling you Samus, even if this does work, SSB was supposed to be yesterday, I don’t think we’re gonna find out anything if we start watching now.”

“Oh, shut up, Marth. Even if we did miss something Nintendo might not be done, there could be other games announced!”

“Well, Link, it would be a lot more helpful if _somebody had given us a damn schedule!_ ” Marth continued to pace around the tech room, fiddling with his circlet as Link peered over Samus’s shoulder, trying to see what she was doing. Sheik and Zelda continued their conversation in the far end of the room, having already given up on the guys’ idea, having not been too excited when they dragged the three girls into the idea in the first place.

Sitting back on her heels, Samus wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked back at Marth and Ike, who had begun debating about the E3 schedule.

“I give up,” she looked up at Link when she realized he was the only one listening and continued, “it looks like all of the computers and devices have been blocked, even the Host’s. Besides, aren’t the new arrivals coming later today? We might as well wait.”

Link crossed his arms and sighed, “But we also could have found out if anyone got kicked yet, or who was guaranteed to stay. I also really wanted to see if any new games were announced!”

“Quit whining, you know you’re staying. You also already knew about the new Zelda games coming out, so don’t give me that crap,” Samus pushed herself to her feet and walked over to Marth and Ike, presumably to tell them the same.

Link walked over to where the other girls were still talking, and casually slipped his hand into Zelda’s, making her jump.

“Oh, hey Link, did you guys get it to work yet?” Sheik peered over her shoulder at where Samus had been working.

“Uh, no, actually, we just decided to go ahead and wait for the new arrivals later today, and see if they know anything about the rest of us,” Link shrugged and looked at the two, “but I’m sure we’re all staying.”

Zelda smiled and nodded, squeezing Link’s hand before letting him slip away to go talk to the other group, whose conversation had erupted into an argument.

* * *

 

Around five o’clock that evening, the brawlers had all gathered in the complex’s entrance hallway and were, with a few exceptions, all eagerly watching the door connecting that room and the adjacent teleport room, occasionally glancing at the clock.

At exactly 5:01 the sound of a teleport could be heard through the walls and the brawlers shifted nervously, all eyes immediately snapping to the door as it began to inch open.

Slowly a blue helmet peeked around the door, quickly followed by the armored body attached to it. As Megaman walked fully into the room, the gathered crowed erupted into cheers, the loudest shouts coming from the teenagers and adults. A couple of people ran out to greet him, but most of the fighters remained in their spots, the clapping already dying down as they focused on the door, straining to hear the sound of yet another teleport.

“One down, two to go,” Marth muttered as he leaned over towards Link and Ike, who both turned to look at him.

“How do you know that?” Link raised his eyebrow, surprised.

“They told us that there would be _three_ new arrivals today,” Marth rolled his eyes as Ike mouthed ‘oh’.

“This morning? Oh, well I wasn’t listening,” Link grinned cheekily.

“I can tell,” Marth smiled as he turned towards the door, from which teleport noises could be heard.

Within seconds the door was swinging open as a rather small character walked out, wearing a red t-shirt and shorts. There was some polite applause and a few cheers from some of the younger gamers, including Pit.

“Hey Pit,” Red, the Pokémon trainer, whispered to the cheering angel, “what game is he from?”

After the cheering dies sown some, Pit turned and whispered, “that’s one of the villagers from Animal Crossing.”

Red paused, “oh, I haven’t played any of those. Do you think he could be the surprise fighter?”

Pit shrugged, “maybe, I think a new Animal Crossing came out just a few days ago, so it almost makes sense.”

Red nodded as they both turned to look back at the door.

It was a long and drawn out three minutes later that the group heard the teleport sound again, and everybody’s attention suddenly snapped back to the door as it began to open.

As the female Wii Fit trainer made her way to the center of the room, the small crowd stood in shocked silence for a moment before realizing and beginning to clap. A few cat calls could be heard as she smiled and thanked the group.

With the arrival of the three new characters, the rest of the fighters were quickly rushing over to ask them questions about what they had heard. Primarily, the teenagers flocked to the Wii Fit trainer, the children and smaller fighters to the Villager, and the adults to Megaman.

The Wii Fit Trainer just smiled, caught up in the excitement around her, trying to process the many questions being fired towards her at once.

“Have you seen the trailers?”

“What’s your name?”

“Who’s staying?”

“What new games were announced?”

“We were only permitted to view the trailers we were in, and nobody was advertised as staying in mine. However, the people shown in the trailers are likely remaining as fighters in the next game. As I recall, Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu were all featured in mine, along with Browser, Donkey Kong and Samus Aran, I believe. The Villager was in the main trailer, so I would suggest asking him as he is likely more informed.”

Both Link and Samus let out sighs and high fived, as all around the room others could be heard doing the same. Slowly the crowd around the Villager grew, and others moved to chat with the new-comers.

As she was walking to the lounge to meet with Mario, Peach passed by one of the emptier rooms, from which the sound of groaning could be heard, along with the occasional grunt and thud of something hitting the floor.

Opening the door and peering inside, she noticed the usual group of teens gathered, with the Wii Fit trainer in the front of the room, demonstrating some sort of exercise. Glancing around, she noticed everyone else had their eyes on Link and Ike, who were both struggling to maintain the same pose.

Link sighed and muttered, “Come back to SSB, they said. It’ll be fun, they said,” immediately followed by Ike collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter.

“Congratulations, Link, you held the pose the longest,” the trainer rose and walked over to the two boys. “… You can get up now.”

“I… I think I’m stuck.”

Peach chuckled as she closed the door, the entire group breaking out into laughter behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
